Memoirs of forever
by CeruleanStarGlow
Summary: The malfoy concubines are the best in the buisness, but they go through hell to get that way. "I'm three hundred sixty five years old. I was Grimnus malfoy's favorite, and he froze me in time. Forever young, forever his slave. Not even death can free me"
1. Torn

_Nobody has the perfect life. There are always mistakes to be made, and dangers to avoid, and the occasional disastrous event that will change your whole life. The one that leaves you alone and silent, and opens your eyes to the fact that you had been alone and silent for a long time, but when that silence reached to those around you, it became a reality. The deadly reality, and the deadly silence. My life has been far from perfect. Just one more, sad tale you will hear in your life. One more that over time you will forget. But I won't forget, and I'll live the rest of my life wondering what could have happened if I had died in the fire that killed my family, how much time I would not have wasted away crying, and drinking, and wishing that I could just end it all, and knowing that wouldn't be right. My name is Cassandra Weatherly, and this is my story._

-X-

I sat silently on a small boulder, situated in a shallow, fast moving stream. The stone wall behind me enclosed the man made stream, and kept it from flooding during thunderstorms, but also protected me from the prying eyes of the many people who visited the park through which the stream flowed. The boulder was my spot. It was where I spent the infinite hours of the day that I wasn't at school, or grabbing food, or a change of clothes at my uncle's house.

I had no one anymore. My uncle could hardly qualify, he was as torn up about my parents death as I was. He barely noticed the fact that I didn't sleep at his house anymore. He acknowledged my presence only by leaving thirty dollars on the front table for me every day. I stopped in to take a shower and change clothes every day before school, or occasionally, on those days where I couldn't try to act like I was fine, the days when all I could do was cry, I came to call myself in sick, and sneak a few beers from his stash, before I hid myself away in my spot, and spent the day drinking myself into unconsciousness.

Today was one of those days. A bottle of beer was clutched in my hand while tears ran down my cheeks. My sobs cut through the cool silence of the freezing winter day. In my drunken state, I didn't even notice the dark faceless stranger who appeared from out of nowhere. He took one long look at me and then grabbed me by the arm and then spun on the spot. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I felt as if I was being squeezed from all angles into a tight rubber tube, and then pulled out again, into a freezing allyway. The man dragged me out of the alleyway, and then pushed me through a doorway, into the dark building that lay beyond.

I didn't even try to orient myself. I just fell onto my butt and stared drunkenly at a patch of the black paper covering the walls of the hallway. The man closed the door and a chandelier burst to life spreading light into the previously jet black corridor. I was grabbed again and pulled roughly up a set of beautiful oak carved stairs, and then shoved onto a bed. The door slammed and I just laid there for a moment, before I felt warm, soft, and much gentler hands turn me over and pull a blanket over my shivering body. I murmured a soft thank you before my mind wrapped itself into the blanket of unconsciousness.

-X-

I hope you like it. I think it's the best story i have ever written so far. The problem is that i can't get the next part right...so i just put this up as a prologue chapter. It's an AU harry potter story that has been sitting on my computer for ages, and i'm trying to remember exactly what my original plot was... I think the first paragraph was just an emotional rambling when i was in a bad mood, and the rest of the chapter i was only half thinking about what i was writing... If it doesn't make sense to you... I don't care.

If you find a bunch of mistakes, and want to throw my Beta in the trash... Sorry to dissapoint you, but I don't have a beta and i'm terrible at checking for mistakes. I let the computer do all my work for me. So if you go crazy when you see too many little grammatical or spelling errors, don't read this story. You might go crazy...That's usually not considered a good thing.

Spell checker in microsoft word is a lifesaver...

anyway... Tell me what you think

Please!!!

...Rubber ducks will dominate the earth!!!

MWAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Distain

When I woke up, I expected to have a pounding headache

When I woke up, I expected to have a pounding headache. When I woke up, I expected to feel like I was going to puke. When I woke up, I expected to find myself in the little stream in the park, covered in icy water. I did not expect to wake up in a small cot with a girl who looked to be about fourteen, standing over me. She brought a vial to my lips and I drank whatever it is that was in it. In a second my head felt clear and my headache was gone. I looked around the room I was in. It had silvery gray stone walls, with green tapestries hung around it. The floor was black stone and was covered in a few areas with dark green carpet.

I sat up in the bed, and looked over to the girl. "Where in hell am I?"

"This is a brothel house. You've been kidnapped." The girl said, with an edge in her voice that told me that she probably did this every day, and was getting bored. The bluntness in her voice was surprising, but I shook it off in a second.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I told her and then slumped back onto the bed to cover my head with the very limp pillow. Well, I thought, it's not worth fighting. I'm stuck here…who would want to go back to Hicksville anyway? I didn't fully register anything, I was still in shock from being kidnapped, and I just shut my eyes and tried to sleep away this bad dream.

-X-

"Girl! Get the fuck up!!" a man screeched into my ear and then pulled me up out of the bed. I screeched as he started to pull my clothes off. I tried to pull away, but he just pulled them off and shoved me into some fancy lingerie and a slinky transparent dress. The girl I had seen earlier pushed him away for a second and pushed a cup of something at me.

"Drink this" She said ignoring the fact that I was viciously trembling.

"What is it?" I asked her, entirely confused.

"Contraception potion" she told me and I quirked an eyebrow.

"Potion?" I asked her.

The man turned to her and laughed. "This one's not brought up in the magical world. Doesn't know a thing," He told her and she nodded.

"It's like the pill, now shut up and drink it, believe me you don't want to get pregnant."

I took a gulp and then immediately gagged. "Drink it!" she told me.

"It tastes terrible!"

She glared at me "The taste is a whole lot better than the pain when Lucius finds out you're pregnant and has the time of his life cutting your unborn child out of you!!"

I gulped and swallowed the entire thing, ignoring the taste, and then I was ushered away into a different room.

This room was warm, and the walls had no visible stone, as they were heavily draped with tapestries. The floor was a thick green carpet, and there was a canopy bed with silk sheets and a thick duvet on it. A man sat smirking in the bed and pulled me away from the first man, who had woken me. The door closed, and there was no light in the room. I could hear the man's breathing as he pulled me onto the bed, and pinned me down. I struggled to get away, but he just laughed, and I could just barely see the outline of his pale face and silver hair. He ripped off the dress I was wearing and brought his mouth to mine, but I shied away.

"If you don't cooperate…" He trailed off, but I could hear an almost hissing menace, and I let out a sob. He untied the green silk robe he had been wearing, and Brought a hand to my cheek. He whispered a few nonsense words and a soft glow appeared in the room. He looked down at me and smiled. "You're such a lovely thing, you know, and it will be fun to break you!" I glared at him and kneed his groin. He howled in pain and I leaped up from the bed, prepared to run out of the door. I was shocked however, for a moment later I found myself chained up to the wall, my legs and arms spread as wide as they would go. I tried freeing myself, but that only succeeded in pulling my legs farther apart.

The man laughed and stood up and walked over to me. "I like spunk." He told me as his hands traveled to my backside. I spat in his face and he ripped the black lacey thong up as high as he could. I screamed as it pulled tight against me and then snapped and fell to the floor. My bra soon joined the thong and his lips soon found my neck. I couldn't move, but I tried to pull away anyway. He slapped me and then in one swift motion pushed into me. I didn't even realize I was screaming as he pushed into me again and again, deeper and deeper. Each time he pushed, my head smashed into the stone wall, and in a matter of moments the world was spinning around me. In a few more moments it spun to black.

-X-

I woke up to see the sun glaring through the window into my eyes. I tried to move, but found I was still chained to the wall. My legs were incredibly sore from staying in that position all night. I was now facing the wall, and my cheek was sore. As I tried to push away from the wall something moved inside me. Every time I pushed to the wall it pushed back. With a lot of effort and even more pain, I looked down to find out what it was and was greeted by the sight of a dildo shoved as far into me as it could go.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I shuddered as he brought his mouth to my ear. "Now are we going to cooperate he asked. And I shook my head, only to scream as he shoved himself without warning into me again.

I could barely breath, every part of me ached, and every part of me burned. He whispered another nonsense word and the pain I had been feeling increased. Before was nothing. Now it felt like my insides were melting and burning. All of my bones broke over and over again. All the while he was forcing himself in and out of me.

I couldn't feel anything now. I was numb, unfeeling as the torture continued. "Will you cooperate now?" He asked, and for some reason, I do not know, I shook my head, and a moment later he slashed me from my shoulder to my hip, and I felt warm liquid trickling down by back. I heard his footsteps and I heard the door shut, and I heard him laughing as he left.

-X-

The door opened again and I heard soft footsteps and fast ones behind them. The door shut and the lights turned on. My shackles cracked open and I fell to the ground. Every inch of my burned as I hit the ground and I curled up. I lifted my head to look at the people who had just walked in and found myself face to face with the silver haired man. Beside him was a mini replica of him who looked to be about sixteen.

"Draco, I have a death eater meeting, but you can have her tonight" He watched his father leave the room, and as he approached me I shrunk into the wall. He stopped and examined me.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to heal your wounds." I nodded slowly and He walked towards me. He held out his hand and helped me up and then picked me up and carried me over to the bed. I flinched as he touched my wounded back. He pulled a stick out of his pocket and ran the tip along the cut. I felt my skin mending itself, and sighed.

He turned me over so I was on my back and waved his stick in the air above me.

"What are you doing with that thing?" I asked him and he looked confused.

"A healing spell… why" he asked

"Spell? Potions? What is this place supposed to be? A magic castle?" He looked at me and then a look of realization dawned on his face.

"You don't know about magic." He said realizing for the first time.

I just stared at him like he was crazy. "Magic doesn't exist" I told him

"How do you think I healed your back then?" he asked me.

I shrugged, and then winced, my shoulders burned. He pressed his 'wand' to it and the pain disappeared. I gaped at him and then he held the wand out to me. "You're magic too" He told me, and I grabbed the wand. I felt a rush of energy, and I drew circles in the air with it. To my surprise, blue and purple sparks started dancing around me, twirling in patterns and shapes I'd never seen before. I grinned, and then Draco held out his hand and I handed the wand back to him. He continued to wave it over me, and feed me potions until I felt almost better. Then he handed me a set of clothes and told me to put them on. He walked out of the room, and I put on the clothes, which turned out to be a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. A moment later he came back into the room with a tray of steaming food.

He put the tray on the ground before me, and I carefully pulled a piece of fried chicken out of the small bowl. He looked at it for a moment, wriggling his nose. "What?" I asked curiously. The chicken was delicious.

"What kind of American junk is that?" He asked, disgusted.

I gaped at him "American junk. Mr. British pretty boy! This is amazing food!" I shoved one into his face and he took it. He gingerly took a bite, and then grinned widely.

"This is delicious!" he exclaimed, and dove into the bowl, which suddenly increased in size, and more chicken legs appeared. I took a small one, and dipped it into the spicy sauce in the bowl next to it. I wolfed it down. Draco smirked at me and we began to devour the chicken at lightning speed.

A few minutes later we were done, and Draco waved his wand to make all the leftover food disappear. He helped me to my feet, and lead me out of the room. He opened a door and I walked into the room to find it was the room I had been first brought to. The fourteen year old girl looked up and ran over to me.

"You're okay?" she asked me. "No one ever makes it through one day, he usually kills them …"

"I don't know how I did. I fought him."

"He likes it when you fight, but his colleagues don't. Whenever it's not him, don't fight. They can do everything short of killing you, and if he doesn't like you anymore he'll tell them they can kill you."

Draco watched, stunned from the side. "I never knew the concubines had so much trouble, I thought they just came here to be high paid whores and if they did something bad he punished them."

The girl looked at him a little scared. "No, we get taken from our homes and we go through hell. Malfoy concubines are the best, but they go through hell to get that way. Once he has you, he always has you, whether you escape or not. If he sees you again, he'll just take you back as if he let you have a vacation, and you'll have to pay twice over for the time you were gone."

Draco turned pale. "When he dies, I won't continue this" He told us.

"You'd be surprised. Your father told me the same thing when he was your age."

I gaped at her. "How old are you??"

"Three hundred fifty six. Grimnus Malfoy put a time freeze spell on me when I was thirteen years old. Forever young, forever his slave. Not even death can free me. If Lucius likes you enough, he'll do the same to you."

I gulped, and shuddered.

-X-

That night I was torn from my bed again, by the unnamed man. He pulled me up and I pushed him away. If I'm going to have to do this, I might as well do it myself. I stripped and put on the clothes he held out to me. The fishnets got caught on my toes a lot, but the tight leather miniskirt fit perfectly on me. I slid on the corset and he ushered me out of the room.

I was ushered into the same room as before and the man gestured for me to sit on the bed. I walked over and laid on the bed. The man closed the door and I waited there for what seemed like an hour until I heard the door open and close. A man grabbed me and pushed me onto my back. He leaned down to my ear, and whispered menacingly, "If you don't do what I tell you, you're dead!"

I nodded, and he ripped off my tight leather skirt, and the corset top all in one motion.

-X-

This night ended with me circled in the man's arms, as opposed to being chained to the wall. I had to say it went rather well. I didn't have any cuts more than three inches long, and I only had a total of…seventeen bruises.

The man got up and left me there in the room, and a few minutes later the door opened again. I saw Draco come in. He came over the bed and silently I showed him the largest cut on my abdomen. We slowly went over all of them until my skin was fully healed.

"Did he crucio you?" he asked, concerned when he saw I was shivering a bit.

"Yes. Three times" I said with a shudder. He pulled a vial out and handed it to me.

"Drink this. It'll help" I nodded and drank it in one gulp, and even though the pain didn't fully go away, my nerves quieted and I stopped shivering. He handed me a new set of clothes that I immediately slipped on. He handed me a small bowl of chicken soup. I slipped it on and he put his arm around me. I flinched briefly and he pulled away. Then I snuggled in and he put his arm back around me.

-X-


End file.
